Bon The Dom
by Valora1900
Summary: Bon X Reader: Late night secret meeting, forbidden romance, light bondage/domination. Author: RustyMessiah BE content co-author: Me(Valora1900)


It's freezing and I can't see a thing. My hand instinctively reaches into the passenger seat for my phone, it's almost a ritual at this point, I'm checking almost twice per minute now. 3:10 AM. The screen's glow instantly blinds me, I shut if off as fast as it was turned on. My eyes begin adjusting again to the dark night waiting outside.

"How the hell did I get here?", I ask myself. Just an hour ago I was more than fifty miles from where I sit now, reading my holy scriptures memorizing fatal verses. Now I find myself in what seems to be the middle of nowhere, the only sign of civilization as far as I can see is the very car I'm sitting in.

Jokingly I mutter to myself "Too late now, go big or go home.". "Literally" I think to myself "No need to worry about slowing down, all I need to worry about is going fast" at this I can't help but grin. I've come a long way for a very specific job and I can't let myself halfass anything. Anything that interests me at least. "Ha", I smile devilishly again. This is going to be an interesting night.

I gaze out into the cold, darkness, snow is falling. Fleeting thoughts running through my head: "I hope I don't have to scrape my windows again". My hand reaches. Blinding light. 3:11 AM. As my vision returns to me slowly I try to pass time, sitting, waiting.

I can't help but think back to how this all began, how we met at True Cross Academy eating lunch in the courtyard. Talking with her felt so natural, different somehow. Normally I wasn't very … good when it came to girls, let alone romance, but for some reason it just clicked. I'll never forget Rin's smug expression when I begged him to teach me how to cook, but it was all worth it when I showed you the lunch he helped me make the next day. That seems like forever ago now, I still can't believe how long we have had to see each other in secret, or the fact that we even HAVE to sneak around. Her parents wanted me gone the second they found out I'm from the cursed temple. They were too afraid to let their daughter get close to a potential target for Satan. At that thought, I mutter through gritted teeth "Just another reason why I need to kill the bastard"

*Bzzzzzz* My hand reaches for what seems the hundredth time. Bright light. 3:24 AM. But this time it is a message. "Go now, I'll be watching from the door".

"Here we go."

I open the door, unbuckle my seatbelt, pull the steering wheel to lock it, and swing my legs out of the car. "I've done this a thousand times.." I think, "...well maybe not this exact thing." The wind cuts at me instantly as I stand up. It isn't really a flat cold, more of a sharp wind-chill. The cold steel of the car had been protecting me until now. I begin walking up the path, trees on both sides, still no civilization. The path seems much longer than I remember, "Have I ever actually walked this path? Haha, I don't think so" I laugh to myself. Finally I begin to see some lights, then the house, I continue on. "Bingo, there's the suv." I get a faint pull of adrenaline at the sight of my destination, only for a second, I keep walking.

At last I reach the suv, my instructions are clear in my mind. I reach for the handle, "God I hope it's unlocked". It's ice cold, I should have brought gloves. *Click* Relief pushes me on, it's open. I quickly climb inside, if everything is according to the plan, only one person on the planet knows where I wait in darkness.

It seems like almost instant relief, the wind felt like a frosty blade, I can feel the warmth returning to my face slowly. I take a moment to look around, it's quite, nothing seems out of place. "Ok, time to get to it", I use the ambient light from my phone screen to begin examining my environment. My task is clear in my head: lay the seats down. I fumble for a while, but then I find what I'm looking for. "Ok check, seats are down. Now I wait… again." I run through my plan again while I'm waiting and can't help but think, "I'm ready, hope she is."

I hear it before I see it, the door is opening. Only for a second I catch a glimpse of the figure stepping into the cold, the door shuts and the interior light ceases to escape. I focus my vision, trying to watch the shadow that is the person approaching. I orient myself, ready. As the person reaches for the door, time seems to slow slightly as my mind goes blank, the same sensation I get while exorcising demons. The door swings open and the shadow climbs in, "...hope she is" flashes across my mind as I spring to action.

You're not even a little bit ready as I grab your shoulders and cover your mouth. I throw you down onto the seats and get on top of you. Everything is already set up, my leather wrist cuffs have been waiting for you just as patiently as I. I pull your jacket zipper down and rip it up and off you, mines already off. I get the first cuff on you easily out of sheer surprise. By the time you even start to react I still have one hand over your mouth and the other fast securing your right hand. As soon as I release your wrist you pull downward only to realize I had already tied the cuffs chain down already. The action stops, sitting in the dark with me straddling over you leaning forward with one hand on your mouth and the other supporting my weight, we meet eyes for the first time.

I can see it. On your face, in your eyes, the look you're giving me. It's a mixture of things, but they are all very clear. I can see the surprise in your eyes and a hint of fear, but only for a moment as the situation settles. Next I can see the confusion as thoughts rush through your head. Then I see realization when it all clicks into place and you see what's happening and finally in your eyes I see fire, lust.

I let go of your mouth, the gesture is unspoken, you don't say anything. I lean in further and begin kissing your neck lightly at first. Then harder, sucking, "it's not like you can do anything about it" I think. I continue attacking your neck feverishly while my hand reaches around and gropes your ass for a moment then moves up the back of your shirt and skillfully flicks your bra strap undone. Your eyes are rolling back as my tongue dances across your neck, "I don't think she even notices" I wonder to myself. As I switch sides you are nearly writhing underneath me.

My hand moves up your shirt again, this time underneath your bra. As my fingers lightly caress your right breast you buck in surprise and pleasure. I begin massaging your tits while my mouth continues it's work down to your collarbone. You begin to pant when I start twirling my finger around your nipple, sucking and kissing under your jaw now. I use both hands to pull your shirt up and over your arms, it sits dangling on the rope that binds your cuffs down. Your bra joins it shortly.

I lean forward with both hands on your tits and kiss you, there is a pause for a moment, then a torrid explosion of kissing and groping. My hand finds itself wandering down your body to unbutton your pants. *Flick* "Every time" I whisper. I start kissing your neck while my hand continues traveling south. You feel my fingers make their way into your pants, I stop. We meet eyes, you're not wearing panties. The surprise washes off my face quickly to be replaced with a lusting grin. I keep my fingers flat and together then use them to make massaging circles lightly over your pussy. Then harder and then faster. I switch to a single finger and draw slow lines up and down your pussy, pressing a little each time on your clit. My mouth has found its way to your chest, in between your collar bones. You're pulling on your restraints at this point.

When it seems like you can't take anymore, I pause for a fraction of a second and then at the same time I push my index and ring fingers inside of you while my mouth and tongue washes over your nipple. You almost choke in pleasure and I battle to stay on top of you. I finger you slow at first, the faster, faster, harder, faster my tongue working in tandem. I start to use my thumb to rub your clit while my mouth begins its journey south to join my hand. Kissing lightly down your whole body, lower and lower. You're almost shaking with each kiss. The anticipation is obvious, we both know what's about to happen. I pull your pants down to mid thigh, then I look up to see your eyes rolled back and a sexy smile across your face. I climb off you and swing your legs up onto my shoulders, my head in the middle of your legs, right in the small space in between your pants and your pussy. I dive in.

The first thing you feel is my hot breath before my tongue drives you to euphoria. I begin with small circles then up and down. You can feel every little flick as I slowly eat you out. I shift my weight and get comfortable, "In it to win it" I think. I start with the alphabet stopping on each letter that you react to and tracing it until you can't bare it anymore before moving to the next letter. After what seems like hours, I find the sweet spot. You can barely keep yourself from yelling out, I attack. Steady, faster, harder, steady. I keep going and going until you actually start yelling out. I have to grip your thighs to keep you from bucking away from me, your hands fighting like hell in their cuffs. You finally go quiet and tense up, almost shaking in pleasure you orgasm. Hard. A job well done. Finally you settle.

Your barely recovered from the ecstasy you just experienced when you look up at me. I sit up with my head and shoulders catching on your pants, pulling them off almost naturally. You can't help but wonder if I even noticed your pants were still there at that point. As your legs slip out all the way they spread open to either side.

I'm kneeling over you looking down at your helpless, sweating, naked body when I pull my shirt off in one motion. Shadows play across my chest and stomach, I undo my belt and lean forward to kiss you passionately, but only briefly. I climb up you with pulling my pants down to my knees. Your turn to be surprised again as I offer my member to you. As if you have anywhere to go, you take me in your mouth and I almost fall forward in pleasure, my palms pressed against the glass of the back windshield. It doesn't take long and I'm hard as diamonds, I pull myself away with a satisfying *pop*. "Jesus, she must really want it..." I think "... that was like a goddamn leech". I figure I've always been one to please as I climb back down to the missionary position.

I tease you with the head at first, I whisper "Beg". Your face flashes with a sad longing but quickly returns to pleasure as I run my dick up and down your pussy again. "Please", you say it almost unwillingly. I push down and put pressure on your opening. "Please, fuck me!", this time with some vigor. I start tounging your tits while I tease your pussy more. "OH GOD! PLEASE GIVE ME IT!" With a satisfied smile, I push myself into you while we both moan almost in unison. I stroke slow at first working into it, it feels amazing, so tight. At first you seem to be mixed between pleasure and pain but that fades quickly into pure euphoria. Faster and faster I go, you beg me "HARDER!". I begin to kiss you while I stroke, harder but steady. Both of us are panting moaning in rapture. Finally the last step of my plan, I almost forgot. I reach up and flip out a folding knife right next to where you're tied down. I look you in the eyes as you realize what I'm about to do, and I cut the rope. Neither of us notice as your shirt and bra fall down.

You immediately wrestle me over and down and start riding me like the world was going to end. I grab your ass while you ride faster and harder. We both are getting to the edge. Harder and faster you grind while I pump from underneath. You can feel every inch of me inside of you, filling you up more than you thought possible. Closer and Closer until you fall forward and kiss me while we both explode in ultimate gratification.

After the euphoria fades, I start stroking your hair. I run my fingers through your now disheveled mane in a fruitless effort to erase the evidence of what just took place. As the action finally settles quiet washes over us, only interrupted by our panting. Your laying on my chest in a heap, still trying to catch your breath.

"If only we didn't need to meet in secret like this anymore" I whisper.

A quick thought crosses my mind and I chuckle as I kiss your forehead. You look up at me with a quizzical expression. I answer your questioning eyes and say "Happy 18th birthday." You drop your head again and I almost can't hear you as you mumble "Thanks" into my chest. At that you finally roll off of me and rest your head down across my chest and I envelope you in my arms as I think out loud "Just maybe we won't have to be a secret anymore."


End file.
